A Different Way
by liveloverock23
Summary: Lois and Clark go under cover and get transported to the future where they meet a vey heartrending Lois dealing with Clark beign taken away by the VRA and has been gone for a month. Takes place durring season 8 and future set after Icars.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Lois and Clark go undercover and get transported to the future were they meet a very heartrending Lois dealing with Clark being taken by the VRA and has been gone for a month. Takes place before Bride and future set after Icarus.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

Lois was just putting of the finishing touches of her makeup when she heard the door bell ring. Already knowing who it was Lois yelled through the door "Come on in."

Clark heard her and walked in. Not seeing her at first Clark called out her name. "Lois, where are you?"

"In here and quick I need your help"

Clark rushed into Lois's bedroom not knowing the situation but was ready to help. When Clark came in it took a minute to register what was going on. He saw Lois in a red cocktail dress, like the one she wore when she went undercover on a date with a murder. Clark stood there with his jaw open and eyes ogling her every curve. _Wow… she looks incredible… wait did I just say that…well it is true… no Kent get a hold of yourself this is Lois your thinking about… she's , bossy, rude, stuck up, amazing, smart, beautiful …Do I have feelings for Lois? Would it be so bad if I did...?_ Clark was brought out of his inner monologue by a yelling Lois.

"Smallville. SMALLVILLE. CLARK."

"Sorry Lois, my mind was somewhere else"

"You got that right, now I need you to zip" Lois ordered as she turned around to show off her slender and barley covered back.

"Y-ya n-no problem" Clark stuttered as he approached Lois slowly and began to reach for the zipper that was dangerously low and way to close to her skin. Clark put his fingers on the zipper and slowly dragged it up her back. He tried not to, but his finger grazed her soft skin. He could feel the warmth that radiated off her back. For some reason Clark didn't know, he liked it. And for some reason it felt right for him being this close to her.

Lois also liked it. When she felt his finger glide against her back she shuddered and felt her heart skip a beat. _Clark hands are so warm… wait why are you thinking like this… come on this is Clark "farm boy" Kent… its like hot fudge and halibut…don't think about his hands or his chest or his lips … no no no don't think like this Lois. Is it wrong to think about Clark this way? Lately we have been having these moments and we almost kissed at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding but Lana just had to show up… and I have to admit I was kind of jealous of that Maxima chick with Clark in the elevator… I wish that was me… Do I have feelings for Smallville? _Lois was called out of her trance by the absents of warmth from Clark's hands and the sound of his voice.

"All done!" Clark announced proud but there was a hint of sadness in his voice because he couldn't feel her anymore. And just wanting to touch her one more time he put his hands on her shoulders and asked "Ready? Were going to be late."

"Yep, but do we need to go over the plan again?"

"Were going under as a couple to the Gala so we can get sneak into Dr. Ramore's office and get the files to see what he is really researching."

"Right and just remember were suppose to be a couple so act like you at least like me a little bit." Lois said as she hit him in the shoulder. Then began to put her over coat on, but suddenly felt Clarks hands helping her and putting his hand on her shoulder one more time and leaving it there a few seconds longer than needed.

"I no." _I don't really think it will be that hard_ Clark thought to himself, as he finally pulled back his hand.

The Gala went by perfectly. No one suspected that they were undercover reporters and Clark and Lois really acted like a couple. They danced close to each other, held hands, and Lois even let Clark pull out her chair for her. But their fun was soon ended when Lois saw an opportunity to go sneak up to the office, and she was not going to miss it.

They headed up to the office and got a good look around and right when they were going to give up Lois found a folder marked confidential.

"What's that?" Clark said noticing the file in Lois's hand. He walked over and leaned over her shoulder.

They read the file silently to themselves and then give each other a knowing look. Clark and Lois heard footsteps coming and quickly tried to hide the file behind her back but then the knob slowly began to turn and the next thing Clark new was that someone was kissing him. After realizing it was Lois, Clark shut his eyes and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" One of the body guards said.

Lois quickly broke the kiss and turned towards the guards. "Sorry we were just…" she let her words trail off.

Clark was still in daze from what Lois did and he was still trying to register things. But then he realized what she did. She wasn't kissing him because she wanted to it was so they would have an "excuse" to be in a secluded spot, and hopefully not get them into to much trouble with the guards. Clark was disappointed by the reason why but knowing that Lois kissed him and knew it was him kind of made him happy. When they first kissed she thought it was Oliver and the other time she was under a love potion and he didn't count that. But this time she knew she was kissing _him_.

"… We'll just be going." Lois said as she practically had to drag Clark out of the office. But the guard noticed the file still in Lois's hand.

"Hey get back here" The guard said as he started to chase Lois and Clark.

"In here" Lois dragged Clark into what was most likely a storage closet. There would have been probably a lot of room for them but boxes took most of it up, which made them stand so close their lips were mere centimeters away.

"How do we get into these situations?" Clark asked Lois and himself.

Lois and he were trying to get the latest scoop for a story and she decided it would be a good idea to go under cover, and since no one could say no to Lois Lane, Clark couldn't refuse. Supposaly Dr. Ramore was doing more than he said about his research. He was infecting innocent people with meteors them giving those powers. He was planning on building an army of meter infected people. His most powerful, was a young boy, about 16 years old from an orphanage, he had the power to transport people to another time or parallel universe, as they gathered from Dr. Ramore's files on his desk.

"Shhhh, Smallville." Lois put her finger to Clark's mouth to further her demand. She put her ear closer to the door to listen to the voices of the guards arguing about witch way they went. At first Clark was nervous about the close proximity of Lois and himself because of the feelings he started to have towards the one girl who could get underneath his skin and he was still feeling the effects of when Lois kissed him. So when Lois put her finger on Clark's mouth he stumble back word landing on some boxes creating a loud crash. "Good going Clark!"

But before they knew it the door was briskly open with the 3 guards and the meter infected kid they learned about. Clark forced himself in front of Lois in order to protect her. But before he knew it Clark started to feel the effects of Green K from one of the lead lined boxes in the closet that opened when Clark fell so he began to go down. Then in one quick motion the Kid put his hands up to Lois and Clark's heads and there was a bright flash of blue light before everything went dark and the feeling of falling.

Clark was the first to land then followed by Lois on top of him. "Ugh, Clark why do you have to be such a hard landing, are you made of steel or something?" Lois asked as she got off of Clark and put her hand to her head.

Inside Clark was laughing at the true statement. _If you only new_ he thought but out loud said "I'm sorry." Giving Lois his best puppy dog eyes.

"It's alright, where do you think we are anyways?" Lois asked.

Clark noticed a newspaper lying on the ground and picked it up. Looking at the date his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Lois asked as she ripped the paper out of his hands. Her eyes also widened when she saw the date. "2011, 2011, 2011…" Lois said as her voice began to rise.

"Lois…"

"THAT FREAK JUST TRANSPORTED US 3 YEARS INTO THE FUTER…"

"LOIS…"

"WHEN WE GET BACK HIS HEAD IS MINE, IM GONNA…"

"LOIS…" Clark said as he grabbed Lois by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"WHAT?"

"You need to be calm we can't draw to much attention to our selves."

"Fine, but how do you sapose we get home?"

"I don't know how bout we go back to the lab and see what we find there?"

"Alright, but do you know where exactly in the future we are?"

Clark peered out of the alley trying to find some clue to where Lois and he were transported by that meteor freak. It looked like metropolis, but it felt different. It was darker and it seemed like there was no hope in the world anymore. Lois felt this too.

He took a step out onto the sidewalk only to have a run in with someone with a news paper covering their face. "Hey, watch were your going" the stranger said. Even though she new it was her fault for the accident, her stubborn self didn't want to admit it. Clark new it to, but he was too stunned at the familiar sound that was coming from the strangers mouth. She slowly removed the paper to revile her self as a future, Lois Lane.

Lois brought her head up to meet Clarks face. She became speechless for the first time.

"Lois?" Clark said barley above a whisper. He looked over his shoulder at a younger Lois stunned by her future self, and then back at this future Lois who looked stunned by seeing him there.

She still stood there, just looking at him for a moment before she brought her lips to his. His eyes widened and his eyebrows went up and inch on his face from the action she took. This was the second time that a Lois surprised him with a kiss in the same day. But before he knew it he depend the kiss with this future Lois. Lois wrapped her hands around Clark's neck and he did the same around her waist. The kiss was nothing like either of them experienced before, it had passion and desire. Longing and love. Their tongues wrestled inside their mouths for dominance and at the same time they both moaned into each other. Only for a desperate need of oxygen they release from each others embrace.

Lois slowly began to open her eyes, "Are you real?" Lois said against Clarks lips. It was a question but she didn't need an answer. Clark was there but it wasn't the real _Clark_, it was just another dream and any minute she would wake up to the annoying beeping sound of her alarm clock and she new that, he couldn't be there. The VRA captured him and most likely k… Lois couldn't even finish her own thought before tears started to blur her vision. But right now she didn't care; it felt so real to be in his arms to feel the warmth that evaporated off his skin and his touch that always sent shivers down her spine. Lois knew she would wake soon so she wanted to keep hold of this moment for as long as she could.

"Lois I'm…"

"Please don't answer, just hold me" Lois wept out. Clark wiped her tears away with his thumb and pulled her into another long embrace.

Clark had a million questions in his mind. _Why did she kiss me? Why did I kiss back? Why is she crying? Why did she ask me if I was real?_ He had all these things rushing though his mind but the most important one was just the feel of having Lois in his arms and he knew that the questions could wait.

The Present Lois just stood there in shock watching this entire intimate moment between her future self and the farm boy she called _Smallville. What the hell is happening?_ Was all she could ask her self?

Suddenly Clark realized were he was and he turned to yet another puzzled Lois staring at him. He turned back to the Lois in his arms and said "We need to talk?"

"No, I don't want to let you go."

"Lois, I'm not going anywhere."

"You will when I wake up." Lois said as she squeezed Clark tighter.

"Lois look at me, Clark said as he tilted her head to look at him, go back to the farm and I'll meet you there."

"Wait your not coming?"

"I-I have thing to do and then I'll see you there ok?" Clark said as he glanced around and whispered.

"O right I'll meet you there" Things finally started to sink in for Lois. He was back, but something about him seemed different, she knew she had to be cautious but she was just so happy that he was here. Lois leaned up one more time giving him a light kiss on the lips and before he walked away she said "go save the world Smallville". A grin cascaded on her face as she hastily walked to her car.

"And do you want to explain what the hell that was?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks everyone who is reading my story it's my first so I like the comments and criticism. So here is chapter 2. Enjoy! Also the gala thing was in Metropolis and the actually lab is in Smallville. Now Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"_Lois look at me, Clark said as he tilted her head to look at him, go back to the farm and I'll meet you there."_

"_Wait your not coming?"_

"_I-I have thing to do and then I'll see you there ok?" Clark said as he glanced around and whispered._

"_O right I'll meet you there" Things finally started to sink in for Lois. He was back, but something about him seemed different, she knew she had to be cautious but she was just so happy that he was here. Lois leaned up one more time giving him a light kiss on the lips and before he walked away she said "go save the world Smallville". A grin cascaded on her face as she hastily walked to her car._

"_And do you want to explain what the hell that was?"_

"Umm…Lois…that was ahh…" Clark tried but couldn't figure out the right words to say.

"Well I'm waiting." She said as she crossed her arms and taped her foot. Clark just stood there having nothing to say. Fed up with the silence Lois said "just get us a cab and we'll go to the lab."

Lois and Clark headed to the lab hoping it would still me there. The entire ride was silent except for the clearing of throats to start to say something but left with no words following. Unfortunately when they arrived it was just a burned building and to top it off the cab left them stranded in the middle of no where. They both looked at their phones and saw no reception.

"Well I guess were walking to the farm" Lois sarcastically said.

"Why the farm?"

"Didn't you tell Lois… me…future me? This is weird but whatever that you would meet her… me…ugh at the farm?"

"Ya right …" Clark said as he thought back to when she kissed him and _what a kiss it was_ he thought.

They started to head back to the farm.

"Look Lois about that kiss, you…she came onto me" Clark tried to defend.

"Well it seems like you enjoyed it." She spat out.

_I really did enjoy it… but why… cause she is an amazing kisser…I cant believe I'm admitting this but I think I have feelings for Lois…we keep having these moments…I only wish that Lois would feel the same way…maybe I can get her to feel the same way… I just have to get under her skin… ok Kent its time to nut up or shut up_ " well maybe I did." Clark shamelessly flirted.

This made Lois freeze. _Is Clark Kent flirting with me…no he can't be…this is him just…trying to get under my skin…ya that's it…I don't know why he's even trying all I have to do is look and him and I want to do is kiss him…no no no Lois don't even go there…this is just a game he's playing trying to mess with your mind you know what two can play at this game…_"You know what Clark, the other Lois seem like she got all the kisses ours kind of got interrupted maybe we should finish what we started" Lois said as she walked up hooking her arms around his neck.

"I think we should" Clark said as he put his hands on her waist.

Their lips began in a slow magnetic pull towards each other. There was a part of Lois that wanted this kiss to happen, but she thought he was going to cave in this increasingly dangerous game they were playing so she kept her façade going because she wasn't going to let him win. Right before their lips could meet a truck went speeding by while the driver was honking his horn and the passenger saying "O ya get some!"

Lois and Clark both froze and turned their heads at the disappearing truck. Once they looked back neither knew what to say. Clark of course wanted to finish kissing her and Lois wanted to kiss Clark to but thought the game was over. "We should probably get going, we still have a while to go." Lois said as she moved out of his embrace.

"Your right, so do you know what were going to say to this Lois when we get there" Clark said "should we tell her the truth or something else"

"Knowing me we should tell her the truth, she might freak out a little but hey stranger things have happened right? We are in Smallville."

\s/

About an hour later…

Thud. "Owww, dammit stupid rock." Lois exclaimed.

Clark turned around seeing Lois on the ground looking at her broken stiletto. "what happed" Clark said as he kneeled down next to her.

"I tripped over that stupid rock, breaking my stupid shoe, getting my stupid dress dirty with this stupid future dirt, and now my ankle is killing me."

Clark x-rayed her foot just to make sure there was no serious damage, and tried not to laugh because _she looks so cute when she gets mad_ he thought. "Here let me help you up" Clark said as he extended his hand to her.

"Chivalry noted Smallville but I'm not some damsel in distress I can get my self up perfectly fine with out your help." She said as she tried to stand but accidentally put to much weight on her sore ankle that she began to go back down but was caught in the arms of Clark.

"You were saying" Clark picked up Lois bridal style and started to walk.

"Clark what do you think your doing"

"Carrying you so you don't hurt your ankle even more"

She tried to squirm her way out of his arms but found he was to strong for her.

"Just give it up Lois and enjoy the ride"

"Ugh you're just so so… _sweet, carrying, strong, sexy…_ infuriating." Lois finally gave up and enjoyed the ride she did.

After 30 minuets of walking with Lois in Clark's arms they saw a car pull over and got a ride to the farm.

"Ready for this?" Lois asked him nervous because she was about to meet her future self.

"As I'll ever be" Clark said as he walked into the house Lois trailing behind him…

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_After 30 minuets of walking with Lois in Clark's arms they saw a car pull over and got a ride to the farm._

"_Ready for this?" Lois asked him nervous because she was about to meet her future self._

"_As I'll ever be" Clark said as he walked into the house Lois trailing behind him…_

Clark walked into the house first to see sleeping Lois on the counter still holding a hot cup of coffee. _Some things never change_ Clark thought to him self. He wanted to let her sleep because thinking back when he saw her earlier her eyes were red and puffy. It looked like she was crying and hasn't slept in days. But he need to wake her, they need to figure out what was happening and how to get home.

So he went over to her side and gently shook her awake. Lois just stood in the background.

"Lois…Lois…" he whispered till her eyelids gently peeked open.

"Clark…" she said still in a daze "Clark I'm so sorry I just haven't slept very much since you were taken, how did you get out, are you hurt, what about the others, are they ok, are you hungry? Let me make something for you."

_What is she talking about?_ Clark thought.

"Lois I need you to sit down and listen ok?"

Lois took her seat and asked "Is everything ok Clark?"

"The thing is Lois I'm not your Clark"

"What are you saying."

"Lois, were from the past."

"Wait, What? What do you mean by 'were form the past.'?"

"Clark and I came from 2008" Lois finally said as she took step closer to her future self.

"O my God!"

\s/\s/\s/\s/\s/

"So, just a recap here, you guys are from the year 2008 and were transported here by some meteor infected kid by the name of Markey Jacobs." The future Lois said.

"That's pretty much it." Lois said.

"Well I guess stranger things have happened right? We are in Smallville."

The three inwardly smiled at that comment.

"So, um Lois, future me, this is really weird…how bout we call you Lane and call me Lois just to make it easier on everyone."

"Alright" Lane agreed.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get out of this dress, do you mind if I steel some cloths?" Lois asked Lane.

"Go right ahead."

As soon as Lois was out of ear shot Clark turned to Lane. "What happened to me?"

Upstairs…

Lois headed up the stairs towards Clarks old room hopefully were she could find her cloths. When she looked in the draws she found nothing. _I was afraid of this_. Lois thought. She saw the kiss on the street. She heard the way Lane talked to him. And it was really hard not to notice the diamond engagement ring on her finger. But the worst part for Lois was that she was already in love with him_. I can't wreck the relationship we have. He is too important in my life. And I'm probably just a second choice any way. If Lana ever showed up again I would be left in the dust. I can't be left behind one more time. _Lois gathered her cloths from the master bedroom also taking note of his cloths next to her and jumped into the shower.

Meanwhile downstairs…

"About a month ago, there was an act called the vigilante registration act that passed, Ollie outed himself and it got hard for the heroes, so bad that you had to shut down watchtower, then when we were at Car…a funeral there was this pyramid looking thing that came up from the ground and I guess it knocked everyone out. I woke up a day later here. I knew it had to of been the VRA. Ever since I've been looking for you guys." Lane tried to sum it all up and trying not to let the tears fall again. She was sick of it. _Lanes don't cry. _Her father's voice rang in her ear.

"Who was taken." Clark asked.

"The entire league." Lane said as the tears started to come. Clark warped his arms around her as they went into another embrace.

Lois decided to take a quick shower, so she headed downstairs. But she paused at the end of the stairs seeing the embracing Lane and Clark.

"I promise I will help you get everyone back before we go back to our time."

"Clark they know about everything, your powers and your weakness, they could hurt you too."

"We'll find away." Clark said trying to give Lane hope.

Clark didn't want to let Lane go but he heard screams for help and he couldn't let them pass. "Lane I heard someone cry for help, I need to go."

She didn't say anything and just let him go. Clark kissed the top of her head before he super speed away.

Lois went into even more shock when she was him speed away. "Clark is the Blur." She said loud enough for Lane to hear.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry for the late update but from a combination of Color Guard practice, job hunting, and writers block I've been having trouble with getting this next chapter up I hope to do more regular updates, but no promises. Hope you like the next chapter and I LOVE COMMENTS!

**Chapter 4**

"_I promise I will help you get everyone back before we go back to our time."_

"_Clark they know about everything, your powers and your weakness, they could hurt you too."_

"_We'll find away." Clark said trying to give Lane hope._

_Clark didn't want to let Lane go but he heard screams for help and he couldn't let them pass. "Lane I heard someone cry for help, I need to go."_

_She didn't say anything and just let him go. Clark kissed the top of her head before he super speed away._

_Lois went into even more shock when she saw him speed away. "Clark is the Blur." She said loud enough for Lane to hear._

"…Clark is the Blur! O my God. How did I not realize this, I'm an investigative reporter and I couldn't even but this together. How did you find out?" After a couple of minuets of shock and silence Lois started to go off on a rant.

"Well Clark told me, but I guess if were getting technical here I found out before he told me." Lane said.

"How?"

"I don't think I should tell you, I mean I don't want to mess with the timeline or anything."

"Come on I need something, I just found out Clarks the blur and that's it I need more. If you were in my shoes wouldn't you want to know?" Lois pleaded.

"Then why don't you wait till Clark gets back and he will explain everything."

"Fine he can tell me everything about himself when he get here, but you can tell me the story now while we wait."

"Fine…well I found out through a kiss." Lane began.

"What do you mean a kiss?"

"Do you remember when Ollie tried to get us off his trail so he got someone else to play _man in green lather_?" at Lois' nod she continued "And do you remember when we kissed him and we could tell that it wasn't him from the kiss." Lois nodded again. "It kind of had that same concept."

"Clark tried to throw us off his track?"

"No, see there was this guy who was posing as the blur and got me to think he was the blur but I figure out he wasn't him" Lane saw Lois about to speak up but quickly spoke before she could say a word. "Don't even think about it I'm already telling you more than enough, so I figured out it wasn't him and he got mad and threw me across the street. Luckily Clark was near by and caught me before I hit the phone both. I got knock out and when I came to he was behind me standing in the shadows so I couldn't see his face. I held my hand out for him to take something from me."

Lane again saw that Lois was about to say something so she just gave her a look. "Fine I get it you have to be as cryptic as you can be, just continue."

"Then I asked him if he would forgive me and since I hate silences I asked him to say something. Clark began to take the thing from my hand but instead of pulling away she pulled me in and kisses me. And then he was gone." Lane finished her story and began to tear up again. _What does this man do to me? I am not one to cry but Clark, I miss him so much…_

Lois saw her start to tear up and knowing how much she hates crying, Lois just gave her a hug. _So this is how I am in the future and emotional wreck. Clark makes me fall in love with him and then leaves me. No wonder I'm like this. I know I'm going to hate myself for this but…_

"When was that kiss?"

"About 7 months ago."

"What happened to him did he di…? Lois didn't even want to finish that sentence. They may but heads all the time but believe it or not they are best friends and even if they didn't know it yet there are in love with each other.

"Almost, but that's all that you are getting from me" She answered half heartedly. 

"Wait he's alive, so then why isn't he here, what happened to Clark?"

\s/

It quickly turned into a busy night for Clark. One save after another it took an hour before things became quiet and he was able to return to the farm. Clark only hoped that Lois wouldn't question where he has been, and he wondered what Lane's excuse would be. This led to Clark questioning his future life with Lois. _Do we still work together? Does she cover for me when I have blur-duties to take care of? When did she move into the farm again? How did she find out about my secret? How did I propose? Will Lane tell me these things or will that mess with the timeline or what ever._

\s/

Lane was about to answer but before she could start they heard Clark walk into the house.

A/N: Sorry again about the late updates. And one question would you rather have longer chapters with longer time between updates or shorter chapters with a shorter time between updates. Let me Know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't hate me. Don't hate me. Don't hate me. This chapter is way over due but hey at least I'm doing it now right? I hope this makes up for it.**

**And thanks for all of the lovely comments.**

**Chapter 5**

"_What happened to him did he di…? Lois didn't even want to finish that sentence. They may but heads all the time but believe it or not they are best friends and even if they didn't know it yet there are in love with each other. _

"_Almost, but that's all that you are getting from me" She answered half heartedly.  
><em>

"_Wait he's alive, so then why isn't he here, what happened to Clark?"_

_Lane was about to answer but before she could start they heard Clark walk into the house._

"Hey" Was all Clark said as he saw the two Lois' staring at him as he came into the kitchen.

There was about a minute of silence before Lane spoke up. "I'll be upstairs."

Clark turned to watch Lane walk up the stairs, but when he turned back he prayed to God that some type of emergency would pop up so he could leave. Unfortunately it was quiet for the first time. She was standing there with her arms crossed and her lips were pursed. Lois' eyes where like daggers into Clark's sole and if she had heat vision Clark would have been burnt to a crisp.

"Barn" was all she said before she started to make her way there.

\s/

On his way over to the barn Clark was thinking of all the possibilities of what might happen when he reached the barn. However he was not expecting the slap in the face from Lois. It was probably a good thing for his super-fast reflexes or Lois would have had serious damage to her hand.

"What the hell is your problem?" Screamed and angry Lois.

"Wait…what…what are you talking about?"

"YOU… I'm talking about how you go make Lane fall in love with you and then you leave. How could you do that? You big dumb hero."

"What did you call me" Clark questioned.

"Clark, it's alright I know."

"How?"

"I saw you speed off, not your smartest move there blur, that doesn't matter now. What madders is why you left."

"Lois I didn't leave, I was taken."

Now it was Lois' turn to ask the questions. "What happen?"

They both sat down on the couch as Clark told Lois exactly what Lane had told him.

"We have to get him back before we go back to our time." Lois said.

"I know. Tomorrow we should go find out that VRA stuff and their facilities.

"Maybe we can get my dad to help to."

Lois got up to leave but felt Clark grab her arm. "We should talk about it."

"T…talk about what?" but Lois knew exactly what it was.

Clark gave her a look that says _you know what_, but he knew he had to say it. "That Lane and future me are engaged."

"Ya, I have know idea what happened there, maybe it was a drunk thing, or you know maybe we made one of those deals that friends make sometimes that if there both not married by a certain age they get married to each other, or…" Lois said not taking a breath. She didn't want to admit what they both knew was the truth, and that was that they really did love eachother.

"Lois do you really think that, you don't have any feelings for me at all?" Clark questioned as he brought his had up to her face.

They both stared at each other for a moment before they simultaneous started to lean in. Their lips were only millimeters apart. "Wait," Lois put her hands on his chest to stop him from continuing forward. "I can't face heartbreak again, it happened with Ollie and I don't know if I can do it again. With you it's going to be so much more, you're my best and I can't lose you, as a friend or even you being taken from me." Lois said as she turned her head away.

"Lois, look at me," Clark tilted her head back to look at him. "I can't promise I will always be there but I will always come back, you will never lose me."

"But Cla…" Lois was cut of by Clark's lips attacking hers.

Lois knew she shouldn't but, everything was stacked against her so she caved and started kissing him back. Taking advantage of Lois now parted lips Clark slowly stuck his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of coffee and maple dounats. He then started to suck on her lower lip. This sent a shock wave through Lois making her moan out his name.

"Clark…" she moaned. Clark lifted Lois and put her on this lap. "Clark… wait…wait…we should…stop" she said between kiss.

"Your right." Clark said

"Its not that I want to, cause I do, its just that we should take things slow and do it right."

"I agree we'll take our time. And Lois there is something I need to tell you about me."

She saw the look of concern on his face, and new he was going to say something big. So she slid off of his lap and said "Clark you can tell me anything."

Clark began to tell Lois about her life story. From krypton to first learning about his heritage and all about his powers. And it didn't bother Lois, she was shocked at first but she knew that smallville was still smallville and that's what she told him.

"Its getting late we should head in."

"Ya" Lois started to head down the stairs with Clark trailing behind. At the end of the stairs they joined hands and walked to the house.

"Well I guess I'll say goodnight here." Clark said as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Goodnight." They both leaned in to give a chaste kiss to one another before Lois slipped upstairs to sleep in Clark's old room.

They both lied in bed with smiles on their face. They knew tomorrow was going to be a big day and they had to get the future Clark back for Lois but they also decided to leave tomorrow till tomorrow and slipped in to sweet dreams.

**TBC**

**Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
